unbreakable
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Si me tocas, me rompo. GinnyTheodore. Blaise.
1. unbreakable

**note. **nada es mío, so.

**especial dedicación **a** theblueblitzkrieg. **(porque es genial y porque la adoro)

**adv. **UA. palabras mal sonantes.

.

Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping.

.

Leo porno barato mientras toqueteo mi muñeca con dedos trémulos. La canción de Eponine es mi única compañía y el sol se desdibuja en el horizonte, pero eso no lo sé, porque los cristales de mi habitación están pintados de negro y no me dejan ver nada. Es como estar encerrada en una torre, sin posibilidad de salvación, y con un furioso dragón custodiando la entrada a la cárcel (una princesa se marchitaría, yo no) pero no es así, en verdad. Yo misma pinté los cristales y cerré la puerta con llave hace ya una semana.

No por nada en especial, solamente quiero ver como la gente se desespera por sacarme de aquí y yo sonrío y sonrío mientras la voz de Jean Valjean me hace desear haber vivido en la época de la Revolución Francesa y no en esta (no es que me desagrade, pero es difícil destacar)

Tengo complejo de diva y siempre he estado enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Te preguntarás, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que lleve encerrada una semana? Pues resulta que tiene mucho que ver, ¿vale? En realidad lo tiene que ver todo.

Estoy encerrada porque tengo el corazón roto (y nadie quiere arreglarlo)

.

Tenía diez años la primera vez que lo vi. Era un niño flacucho y desgarbado, con gafas redondas y una misteriosa cicatriz en la frente (más tarde descubriría que de misteriosa tenía poco) Era huérfano y tenía los ojos (verdes) más tristes que jamás había visto en mi vida. Se movía muy despacio, casi con miedo, y solía mantener la mirada fija en el suelo, en sus pies. Era tan reservado y tan tímido que sólo sonrió cinco meses después de estar viviendo en casa.

Resulta que sus padres, al morir, le habían dejado al cuidado de sus tíos pero estos no le querían ni ver y le hacían la vida imposible siempre que podían. Le trataban como un criado y hasta tenía que dormir en la alacena (¿te imaginas lo que supone eso en un niño? es un trauma) Pues bien, un día, cansado de todo, decidió escaparse de casa, buscar fortuna por su cuenta y si se encontraba con su padrino, el ex convicto Sirius Black, mejor que mejor. Estuvo vagabundeando por las calles varios días hasta que se topó con un hombre. Un hombre que sonreía con astucia y que le miraba como sino existiesen más personas en el mundo.

Era un pederasta.

Como podéis imaginar, se lo llevó a su casa, donde le mantuvo encerrado durante meses, hasta que sus tíos se dignaron a denunciar su desaparición.

Le encontraron en el sótano de ese hijo de puta, desnudo y amarrado a una cama. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de moratones, la mirada perdida y las gafas torcidas. Intentaron llevárselo de allí por las buenas, pero en cuanto intentaron tocarle se puso a gritar y a revolverse, en un vano intento de protegerse de los fantasmas que le acosarían desde ese momento hasta el día de su muerte. Cuando consiguieron tranquilizarle le sacaron de allí, cubierto apenas por la chaqueta de uno de los oficiales (Creo recordar que se llamaba Alastor, o algo así)

El hijo de puta que le hizo daño se llamaba Tom Riddle y nunca le encontraron (no olvides su nombre, yo no he podido hacerlo)

Si soy sincera, su historia no debería haberla conocido, aún era una "niña" y cosas tan macabras como esas no debería saberlas, pero es que, cuando le vi entrar en la cocina de nuestra casa, agarrando con fuerza la mano de mamá, algo en mi mente hizo clic y me prometí averiguar todo lo que pudiera de ese chico. No tardé mucho en conocer su historia, tan solo a que se hiciera de noche para que papá se pusiera a hablar con Charlie y con Bill, mis hermanos mayores, que serían los encargados de conseguir que él se sintiera a gusto con nosotros. Papá era de habla fácil y yo tenía un don para escuchar detrás de las puertas así que esa noche escuché todo eso y más, mucho más (pero no es relevante para la historia…o quizás si)

Esto, bueno, a lo que iba.

Me enamoré de Harry (así se llama(ba) el chico de la mirada triste que apareció en casa una tarde de septiembre) nada más verle y mi corazón de niña pasó a ser suyo en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron en el jardín de mi (nuestra) casa. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba más que nunca y la vida me sonreía.

(pero la verdad era otra)

.

-Ginevra Weasley, ¡abre la maldita puerta!- Ah, Ron y sus inoportunos gritos, con lo feliz que soy recordando esos maravillosos meses en los que fui feliz y…bueno, vale, es mentira, pero tengo que darle más dramatismo a mi historia o la estela de mi fama se apagará como una vela (odio las velas, hacen que les recuerde…

eh, espera, aún no es tiempo de que conozcas esa historia, así que.)

-Ginny, ¡abre ahora mismo!- seguro que Ronnie tiene los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cintura, los ojos desorbitados por la furia y los labios formando una fina línea de desconformidad. Pues ya se puede ir calmando porque no pienso salir de aquí hasta que vengan a curarme el corazón (o a que me lo devuelvan)

-Por favor, Ginny…-casi sonrío al escucharle, y digo casi porque estoy muy enfadada con él y no puedo permitirme ser blanda con la gente que me ha hecho daño.

También estoy enfadada con mi familia.

Con Harry.

Con ellos (si es que puedo)

-Ginny, vamos…Lo siento mucho…-el libro se me resbala de las manos y el disco se acaba. El corazón se me encoge y la boca me sabe a vómito. La ira corre por mis venas y antes de darme cuenta estoy de pie, con la respiración agitada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tan calientes, que parecen querer fundirme de dentro hacia afuera (es una imagen grotesca, si lo piensas bien)

Me gustaría decirle,

-Que te jodan- mascar las palabras y casi saborearlas. Deleitarme con su expresión de sorpresa, porque Ginevra Weasley, la buena de Ginny, jamás diría algo como eso. Y sonreír como una zorra que disfruta haciendo daño a aquellos que más la quieren. Pero no puedo, porque desgraciadamente yo no soy así (parece que al final, si que soy la buena de Ginny)

-Vete… ¡Márchate!-es lo único que sale de mis labios antes de que lance con fuerza el libro contra la puerta, provocando que mi hermano Ron blasfeme por lo bajo, creyendo que yo no puedo oírle. Me lo imagino temblando de impotencia ante mi cabezonería, con los ojos fijos en la madera de mi puerta y en el cartel que cuelga de ella ("Ginny, no pasar" es lo que pone) y me pregunto… ¿por qué coño no han echado la puerta abajo? ¿Eso es lo que les importo? ¿En serio?

Creo que están esperando a que la botella de vodka se rompa en mil pedazos al caer al suelo y a que mi sangre manche las sábanas y…

Espera.

Esa fue Pansy (con sus delirios de princesa y sus ojos de diosa y su amor por alguien que no iba a quererla nunca)

¿Te suena esa historia?

No quiero hablar de Pansy, todavía no. Déjame contarte otra cosa.

.

Acababa de cumplir los catorce y me había dejado el pelo largo, tanto que me llegaba a la cintura. Procuraba dejármelo suelto para que el sol lo volviera aún más rojo. Dado que es lo único que tengo bonito me gustaba presumir de él. También presumía de lo que bien que se me daban los deportes o de lo bien que bailaba ballet.

-Eres una presumida, Ginevra Weasley, así no te va a querer-decía Hermione con la nariz enterrada en uno de sus libros. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, pero un rizo revoltoso se había escapado del recogido y constantemente tenía que ponérselo detrás de la oreja, lo que la hacía ver adorable.

Hermione era mi mejor amiga, el amor de Ron (aunque no lo supieran ninguno de los dos) y la mejor amiga de Harry, pero yo lo vi primero así que no pienses cosas raras.

Pues bien, lo que te decía. Hermione era(es) mi mejor amiga y constantemente me estaba regañando, diciéndome que es lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer. Me decía como sentarme, como comportarme y, a veces, me decía como tenía que mirarle (algo que me exasperaba, como podrás comprender) Siempre que me regañaba lo hacía con una mirada seria y sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas de manera recatada. Los labios formando un mohín cuando yo la contestaba mal y su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración (si no hubiera estado enamorada de Harry la habría besado y la habría…ya sabes. podría haber sido toda mía)

A veces me daban ganas de mandarla callar con un gesto grosero pero me contenía porque no quería perderla y porque ambas sabíamos que sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra, porque los chicos, bueno, con los chicos es imposible hablar de cosas de chicas.

-Hermione, algún día te gustará un chico y querrás hacer todo lo posible para que se fije en ti-ella rodaba los ojos ante mi tono de marisabidilla sin experiencia y, si los chicos estaban fuera jugando, sus ojos se desviaban hacia la figura de Ron y se quedaban en ella más de lo estrictamente necesario.

En verdad, si te soy sincera, no era a él a quién miraba,

¿Sabes a quién miraba? Estoy segura de que lo sabes. Miraba a Harry, por supuesto, solo que ella no se daba cuenta. Como tampoco se daba cuenta de que su corazón latía más deprisa cada vez que él la miraba y la sonreía. Yo sí que lo hacía, pero fingía no hacerlo, a fin de cuentas yo aún tenía catorce años, estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar y él sólo me veía como una hermana pequeña. Además, no podía competir con Hermione, ella siempre sería más que yo….más, ya sabes. Hermione era alguien realmente inalcanzable porque no se dejaba alcanzar (tenía miedo de romperse, como yo, salvo que yo, bueno, ya estaba rota)

Esa misma noche me escapé de casa por primera vez. Ni siquiera me molesté en vestirme o en calzarme, simplemente me deslicé como una sombra por el jardín, salté el muro ladrillo y me adentré en la parte más oscura de Londres.

Sé que te preguntarás, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Pero ni siquiera ahora podría darte una respuesta coherente y, además, no necesitas saberlo, al menos no por el momento.

Pues bien, fue en uno de esos callejones en los que me adentré, buscando encontrarme a mí misma, donde conocí a Pansy Parkinson (ahora es un buen momento para hablarte de ella)

Te diré cinco cosas sobre ella.

Era preciosa.

Vivía en la calle porque sus padres la habían echado de casa.

Bebía vodka hasta que sus ojos solo atinaban a mirar a la nada.

Las cicatrices de intentos de suicidio marcaban sus muñecas.

Y estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo (del que fue su mejor amigo, mejor dicho)

Cuando la vi por primera vez llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas de color verde, medias de rejilla y unos zapatos de aguja que con solo verlos ya te daban pavor.

Sostenía entre sus dedos lo que parecía una llave oxidada y vieja y…

Estaba llorando.

-Ese estúpido-murmuró mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro- Como ha pod-podido echarme…-hipó mientras otra lágrima ensuciaba su mejilla de porcelana.

Deduje que tendría un año o dos más que yo y titubeé un par de segundos, sin saber si acercarme o no. Al final, al verla chocar contra un cubo de basura que por poco la tira al suelo decidí intervenir. Así que agarré su codo con la mayor suavidad posible y ella, como toda respuesta, me miró de manera lánguida, casi como si me estuviese evaluando, mientras formaba una perfecta "o" con sus labios.

Pensé en decir algo pero ella tan solo sonrió antes de clavar sus ojos en algo que estaba detrás de mí. Algo que nos observaba. Algo que hacía que mi corazón fuera más rápido. Algo que hacía que mordiera mi labio con fuerza, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Como habrás deducido no era un algo, sino un alguien. Atractivo, metro setenta, un año mayor que yo, si hay que ser preciso, hay que serlo.

Tenía la piel como dorada y los ojos más bonitos con los que me había topado hasta ahora (mucho más que los de Harry) En su mano izquierda se consumía un cigarrillo y su sonrisa, de depredador, no se separaba de mí y de mi…

-Bonito pijama-su sonrisa se acentuó aún más y dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo antes de ponerse a recorrer con sus ojos cada "curva" que mi cuerpo poseía (algo que me habría hecho sentir halagada sino fuera por el hecho de que…

Era Blaise Zabini)

-Tú…-gruñí, o algo por el estilo, mientras me alejaba de él y me acercaba más a Pansy Parkinson, quién no dejaba de reír como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de histeria o de algo parecido.

-Cuanto tiempo, petirrojo.

.

Como habrás visto, ya le conocía. Iba al mismo instituto que mi hermano Ron y que Harry (se odiaban) y…Oh, ya no me duele decir Harry, ¿has visto? He madurado, ya no soy una niña que se escapa de casa con un pijama de ositos (tampoco soy petirrojo)

No sé porqué, pero…me duele el corazón o lo que se supone que tengo en el pecho. Bueno, la verdad es que si sé que me pasa pero no puedo decirlo. O sí, no estoy segura, la verdad.

Verás, tengo el corazón roto y nadie quiere arreglarlo. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Estarás pensando, "pobrecita, su mejor amiga, Hermione, estará saliendo su el chico que la gusta, Harry, y no soportar verlos felices y enamorados mientras ella se consume por un amor no correspondido" Pues si piensas eso, te equivocas.

Meeec.

Error.

Vale, es cierto que ellos dos están saliendo (aunque se empeñen en negarlo) También es cierto que quizás me resqueme un poco que él la haya elegido a ella pero no tengo el corazón roto por su culpa (de Harry, digo). No, si estoy así, encerrada, medio borracha y con la música de "Les Misèrables" puesta todo el rato, es por él.

Eso tampoco es del todo cierto.

Esa noche, hace cinco años, cuando me escapé por primera vez, no volví casa a la mañana siguiente sino que me fui con Pansy y con Blaise al apartamento de éste, donde, tras muchos lloros y suplicas, conseguí acostar a Pansy en la cama de Blaise.

Recuerdo que él me curó los pies, con una ternura de la que no le creía capaz, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento.

Recuerdo que me acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos antes de sentarse a mi lado con expresión cansada.

Recuerdo que sobre la mesa del salón había mariposas mutiladas (alguien les había arrancado las alas) y parecían, más que nunca, pequeñas hadas.

Recuerdo que había un chico parado en mitad del pasillo. Recuerdo que sus ojos oscuros no se apartaban de los míos. Recuerdo que su siniestra sonrisa me hizo estremecer (y no de miedo, precisamente)

Recuerdo que de sus manos caían alas de (hadas) mariposas, que formaban una especie de manto alrededor de sus pies descalzos.

Si estoy así es por él. Y por él.

Si estoy encerrada en mi propio cuarto, con el corazón roto es porque aquella noche me lo robaron entre los dos y a ninguno se le ocurrió devolvérmelo.

Si estoy así es por ellos.

Blaise Zabini.

(tup. tup)

Theodore Nott.

(tup.)

.

**end chapter one.**


	2. heartless

**note. **nada es mío, so.

**especial dedicación **a **theblueblitzkrieg.**(porque la adoro y punto)

El final no me convence pero, bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

**adv. **UA. palabras mal sonantes. death.

.

It was not Death, for I stood up and all the Death lie down.

.

_Tup._

_Tup._

_Tu…_

Algo me roza la mejilla y no es lluvia, porque estoy dentro de casa, en mi habitación, encerrada. Tengo dieciocho años y la vida se me escapa de entre los dedos. El corazón, que debería palpitar contra mi pecho, está ausente. Está frío, aunque sangre. Esta frío, aunque ya no palpite.

Ya no es mi corazón (su suyo, creo que desde siempre) y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Quieres saber por qué estoy encerrada? ¿De veras? Seguro que estás esperando una bonita historia, una historia que acabe bien, con los dos enamorados agarrados de la mano y caminando hacia el horizonte mientras el sol se refleja en sus ojos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Un cuento de hadas?

Yo antes también lo quería, ¿sabes? Lo anhelaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Soñaba con ese final feliz, con ese "y comieron perdices y fueron felices para siempre" pero, al final, me di cuenta de que ese final no iba a llegar nunca. (nuncanuncanuncanunca) Y, no sé, ¿alguna vez has sentido como todos tus sueños se resquebrajan en millones de cachitos que no puedes recuperar?

Pues yo sí.

Sonaban algo así como _crashcrashcrash. _Sonaba como las alas que caían al suelo mientras mis manos temblaban, mientras todo mi mundo se volvía color sangre, mientras sus ojos…mientras sus ojos me miraban y me miraban, sin verme realmente porque…

No es momento para que sepas eso.

Antes, quiero contarte porqué estoy aquí, encerrada, con la música del gran Elvis sonando a modo de bucle, con los pies escondidos debajo de una raída manta y con el pelo corto apenas rozando mis mejillas.

Cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios y reza para tener un final feliz (aunque estos no existan)

.

¿Recuerdas? La primera vez que me escapé tenía catorce, el pelo largo y una sonrisa con la que podía comerme el mundo. La primera vez que me escapé conocí a Pansy Parkinson (tan bonita que dolía respirar) y a, bueno.

Theodore Nott (e incluso a Blaise Zabini)

La primera vez que me escapé no fue la última, si te interesa saberlo. No, hubo muchas más. En realidad, todas las noches me deslizaba fuera de mi habitación, como si fuera una sombra, y cuidándome de que nadie de mi familia me viera, me escabullía al mismo callejón donde me encontré con Pansy Parkinson la primera vez.

Allí me esperaba Zabini, con su zalamera sonrisa y su cigarro entre los dedos. Cuando me veía llegar se apresuraba a tirar el cigarrillo y con ademanes corteses (y burlones) me ofrecía el brazo, como si yo fuera una princesa, y me guiaba hasta la seguridad de su (guarida) casa, donde una llorosa Pansy nos esperaba.

Yo corriendo me acercaba a ella y comenzaba a acariciar su corta y sedosa melena negra mientras ella se deshacía en lágrimas, sobre mi regazo (Zabini no decía ni una sola palabra y.

Las alas de (hada) mariposa seguían sobre la mesa del comedor)

-Tranquila, Pansy, todo irá bien…-aprendí a mentirla casi con desfachatez y ella, que parecía saberlo todo y que no sabía nada, en verdad, se dejaba consolar con una falsa sonrisa pintada en sus labios rojos. Luego, cuando el llanto la agotaba se perdía en el oscuro pasillo, rumbo a la primera habitación que encontraba, donde se sumía en un profundo sueño del que nadie podía despertarla (miento, había una persona que sí…pero decir su nombre era tabú.

Draco)

-Eh, petirrojo, bonita sonrisa-pero era mentira, porque yo no sonreía. Era incapaz de hacerlo. El ambiente de tristeza que Pansy dejaba detrás de sí se adhería a mi alma y yo era incapaz de deshacerme de esa melancolía, de esa tristeza.

Zabini se sentaba a mi lado (casi todas las noches) y como un padre que arrulla a su hija me dejaba acurrucarme en su pecho. Pero sus manos no eran las de un padre. Sus labios no eran los de un padre. Esos dedos que se colaban por mi pijama y acariciaban los huesos de mis caderas no eran como los de un padre. Esa boca que se apoderaba de la mía y que se hacía dueña y señora de todo lo que encontraba a su paso no era como la de un padre.

Por si te interesa saberlo, Zabini fue mi primera vez.

Me hizo suya (una bonita forma de definirlo) en el sofá del salón. De manera lánguida y casi delicada me enseñó a dejarse amar por otra persona y cuando el dolor (que juró me partió en dos) se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo, bueno…Las alas de (hada) mariposa comenzaron a caer sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos mientras unos oscuros ojos nos observaban. (su sonrisa débil, enfermiza y delirante aleteó en mi corazón, _tup tup_)

Zabini tan sólo sonrió antes de besar mi mejilla y luego, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo y el frío volvió a mí, porque ahora solo estaban sus ojos oscuros fijos en los míos, como si el hecho de que yo estuviera desnuda no tuviera importancia (que creo que no la tenía)

-Eres muy bonita- (quizás sí que la tenía) su sonrisa se deslizó por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi palpitante corazón, porque aún tenía, y decidió quedarse allí, a jugar con mis sentimientos.

Guardé silencio y me tapé con uno de los cojines del sofá, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir (creo recordar que tenía quince y la sonrisa ya no brillaba tanto como antes)

Él permaneció en silencio y como una serpiente se sentó a mi lado, sin hacer apenas ruido, sin que fuera capaz de oír su respiración en aquel silencioso salón, y sin dejar de mirarme puso sobre la mesa un tarro lleno de mariposas negras.

-Que bonitas son... -murmuré, la voz temblando levemente y la melena pelirroja cayendo como un manto de sangre sobre mis hombros desnudos.

-Me gustan las cosas bonitas. –abrió el tarro y una mariposa intentó escapar de su cárcel de cristal pero él fue mucho más rápido (seguro que ya tenía práctica en hacerlo) y la agarró antes de que pudiera volar muy lejos- Cuanto más bonitas son las cosas, más fácil es destruirlas.

Su sonrisa heló mi sangre, porque sus ojos miraban directamente los míos mientras las alas de la pequeña mariposa se desprendían, casi con suavidad, del tembloroso cuerpo.

(perdí el corazón en ese momento)

.

Desde esa noche (no)tengo el corazón frío.

Desde esa noche mi tiempo ha dejado de fluir.

Desde esa noche la niña se convirtió en mujer (en todos los aspectos) y dejó atrás los estúpidos sueños infantiles. _Harry _tan solo era un eco en (mi) la mente enfermiza de una niña.

Sé que ahora mismo estarás pensando que esa casa era una casa de locos. Que allí nadie estaba cuerdo y que todos caminaban por la cuerda floja, buscando su doloroso final. Sé que estarás pensando que debería haberme ido cuando aún estaba a tiempo, que debería haber corrido como si no existiese un mañana, como si la mismísima muerte me persiguiese (que era así, más o menos) Sí, sé que estás pensando justamente eso porque yo también lo pensé aquella noche, cuando vi a Theodore Nott mutilar a esas mariposas, una detrás de otra, con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Yo también lo pensé pero sólo por una milésima fracción de segundos porque acabé hechizada de ese ambiente, de esa oscuridad que parecía respirarse y porque, bueno…

Ocurrió otra cosa que me encadenó a esa casa y a sus habitantes para siempre.

.

Tenía diecisiete y ahora escapaba con mayor facilidad (Hermione callaba, aunque sabía, porque era mi mejor amiga y porque, en cierto modo, deseaba mi felicidad) En el callejón de siempre me aguardaba Zabini, sin cigarrillo y sin sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido al entusiasmo cuando me veían aparecer en el callejón, con el pelo suelo y brillando furiosamente bajo la tenue luz de las farolas.

Agarraba mi mano casi con delicadeza y,

-Buenas noches, petirrojo. ¿Dónde está mi beso?- y yo sonreía y poniéndome de puntillas besaba sus labios con amor, porque le quería, ¿Vale? Le quería y era capaz de dar mi vida por él si era necesario. Le quería tanto que no me importaba haberle dado mi marchito corazón.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando llegábamos y las velas alumbraban el camino ha tomar como pequeños fuegos fautos. En la mesa los tarros de mariposas, en el suelo las alas y sus ojos y su sonrisa esperándome en el sofá.

-Ginevra- mi nombre era la invitación esperada y delicadamente me deshacía del agarre que ejercía Zabini sobre mi mano y me deslizaba hasta el regazo de Nott, donde permanecía unos segundos antes de que él besara mi cuello.

-Eres muy bonita- susurraba y yo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, buscaba sus labios mientras mi mano se entrelazaba, de nuevo, con la de Zabini.

Nos queríamos entre los tres, de la única forma que sabíamos. Los labios de Zabini en mis muñecas mientras las manos de Nott se deslizaban por su espalda morena en tanto mis labios buscaban con ansiedad sus labios, fríos, cortantes.

Desnudos, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor frío, respirábamos hondo mientras el dolor de sabernos infelices se deslizaba por nuestros cuerpos. (esperábamos con ansiedad nuestro último amanecer, pero este nunca llegaba)

Luego las velas se apagaban y yo daba vueltas sobre mi misma, en mitad del salón, totalmente desnuda, con las alas de (hada) mariposa cayendo de mis manos y sus ojos (Nott. Zabini) fijos en mí y en el furioso rojo que me envolvía. (ni siquiera era consciente de que mis ojos no paraban de llorar)

Noche sí y noche también nos dedicábamos a amarnos o a lo que fuera que hiciéramos. Algunas veces los tres nos volvíamos uno. Otras Nott nos observaba a Zabini y a mí mientras sus manos se llenaban de esas horripilantes alas. Otras veces era al revés y Zabini sonreía en tanto sus ojos se perdían en nuestros cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados, Nott y yo nos queríamos bajo el peso de su mirada, y el cigarrillo se consumía en sus dedos.

Había veces en las que la mera espectadora era yo y abrazando mis rodillas les contemplaba y me fascinaba por la sangre de sus heridas (se odiaban y se amaban al mismo tiempo) mientras sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre.

Me sentía como una diosa, una zorra.

Y Pansy ya no estaba.

.

Ahora ya sabes porqué no me fui de esa casa, porqué no escapé de ellos.

Me enamoré, como una estúpida. Les entregué mi corazón (a ambos) sin dudarlo ni un instante y me permití soñar con que éramos felices, con que todo lo malo del mundo había desaparecido, con que sus ojos no me miraban sin verme y…

Si estoy aquí encerrada es por él, y por él.

Si estoy aquí encerrada es porque tengo el corazón roto y nadie quiere arreglarlo.

Si estoy aquí encerrada es por ella. Por Pansy, tan bonita que dolía mirarla.

Por él, Tom Riddle, que se encargó de destruir todos mis sueños de la noche a la mañana.

Por él, Harry, por ayudarle a destruirme, por destruirla, por destruirnos.

Te dije que no te olvidaras de ese hijo de puta.

Si yo estoy encerrada en mi habitación y Pansy muerta…es por su culpa.

.

Dieciocho años y no tengo corazón porque se lo di a quién no debía.

Supongo que debí haberlo imaginado antes. Supongo que debí darme cuenta de que, más tarde o más temprano, alguien se enteraría de la existencia de Nott y de Zabini y de que, antes o después, todo acabaría.

Ellos ya no están y la casa arde, presa de las llamas.

Harry lo contempla todo casi con fascinación y Hermione intenta detenerme, con gritos y con ruegos, mientras yo tiro de ella para llegar a esa casa, para salvar las alas de (hada) mariposa, para salvar mis recuerdos, pero no puedo, porque el mundo se resquebraja con mis gritos y su risa (la de Harry)

Eso ocurrió hace un par de semanas, ¿sabes? A lo mejor ya has imaginado lo que ha pasado. A lo mejor te has dado cuenta ya de que esa casa era maligna. Pero a lo mejor no y necesitas que yo te lo cuente (mis manos ya casi han sanado y quizás pueda detener el temblor cuando hable)

Verás, esa casa, la casa donde yo fui tan feliz (y tan desdichada) es la casa donde Harry estuvo encerrado, donde fue vejado y atormentado. Verás, esa casa es donde Tom Riddle llevaba a sus víctimas. Verás, esa casa era donde habían crecido Nott y Zabini, bajo las órdenes de ese hijo de puta. Verás, esa casa que ardía era donde Pansy Parkinson había conseguido ser un poco menos infeliz.

Verás, esa casa que ardía guardaba dentro un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que sangraba mientras el vodka prendía todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Verás, esa casa que Harry incendió por mi culpa (porque descubrió a donde iba y se enfureció) guardaba el cadáver de mi amiga Pansy Parkinson que se había abierto las venas al descubrir que su gran amor se casaba con otra.

Y, ¿sabes? Aún no sé si esa casa guardaba más cuerpos. Aún no sé si Zabini y Nott estaban en esa casa, en aquella fatídica casa.

Aún no sé nada, porque el dolor me nubla la mente. Al final si que conseguí llegar a la casa, sí que vi esos ojos que me miraban sin verme realmente (era bonita incluso ahí, con medio rostro abrasado por las llamas) y luego…luego nada, tan solo oscuridad y las sirenas de los bomberos y de la ambulancia.

Las manos quemadas y casi inútiles y el cabello chamuscado (me he prometido no volver a dejármelo largo) es todo lo que me queda de aquella noche. Llevo encerrada en esta habitación desde que salí del hospital. No quiero preguntarle a Hermione si se sabe algo y tampoco quiero que Ron me consuele o que Harry intente pedirme perdón.

Tan sólo quiero ser feliz, ¿tan difícil es de entender? Tan sólo quiero estar con ellos, que me amen de manera caótica y destructiva (el cigarro consumiéndose encima de la mesa y las mariposas aprisionadas en el tarro)

¿Tan difícil es entender eso…?

Ni siquiera sé cuando he empezado a llorar.

.

Dieciocho años y la mente nublada por el dolor. El corazón perdido en un montón de escombros y…la luz del sol me hace daño en los ojos.

No sé porqué he salido de mi habitación. No sé porqué me he deslizado como una sombra por el jardín. No sé porqué he vuelto al callejón de siempre, porque aquí ya no está Zabini y, más adelante, tampoco está Nott y tampoco está Pansy. (tampoco estoy yo)

-Ginny…-la voz de Hermione me arrulla pero no quiero mirarla porque sé, que si lo hago, me pondré a llorar, porque no soy fuerte y las manos me duelen tanto por el deseo de tocarles que…

-Vámonos a casa…-su brazo rodea mis hombros pero yo niego con la cabeza. No quiero irme a casa, quiero quedarme aquí, justamente aquí, al lado de estos escombros que nunca más volverán a resguardarme.

-Quiero quedarme aquí…-mi voz suena un poco rota y mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y creo que es por eso que Hermione asiente y creo que es por eso que se marcha, abrazándose a sí misma mientras su corazón se rompe un poquito más (Harry la ha destruido de dentro hacia afuera)

_Tup._

Tengo el corazón frío.

_Tup, tup._

O lo tendría si tuviera (ya no sé donde acaban los escombros y donde empiezo yo)

_Tup._

Hay un tarro de mariposas en el suelo.

_Tup, tup._

Las lágrimas ensucian mis mejillas.

_Tup._

-Ginevra.

_Tup, tup._

-¿Qué hay de eso beso, petirrojo?

_Tuptuptuptuptuptuptuptuptupt uptup_

.

.

.

-¿Me dejáis ser feliz con vosotros? A cambio os doy mi corazón.

(su sonrisa es toda la respuesta que necesito)

.

**end.**


End file.
